


Assisted Living

by MichellesPenScratchz



Series: Scattershots [9]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Could be Tim/Moxxi but not necessarily, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drabble Sequence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26771317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichellesPenScratchz/pseuds/MichellesPenScratchz
Summary: After escaping The Handsome Jackpot, Tim asks Moxxi's help in finding someone
Relationships: Timothy Lawrence & Mad Moxxi
Series: Scattershots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951531
Kudos: 7





	Assisted Living

“Moxxi? Thanks. For helping find her…and, y’know, everything else.” Tim told the curvaceous image on the holoscreen.

“Anytime, Sugar.” Moxxi winked. “So, what’d she say?”

“Uh…nothing, yet. I’m still outside.” He surveyed the retirement home entrance. “What _do_ I say? She’s gotta think I’m dead. What if she thinks she’s seeing a ghost? She’ll think _she’s_ dying.”

“Tim.” Moxxi grew serious. “If I could see _my_ son one more time before I go, it would be worth it.”

“Yeah,” he assented. “Makes sense.”

He stole up his courage, walked inside, and asked the receptionist for Mrs. Lawrence’s room.


End file.
